


mistle-woes

by halfmoonjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, god bles donghyuck, ridiculous writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: A few hours before the party, in the backseat of Jeno’s second hand Honda, Renjun made the declaration that he’s hunting down Mark Lee tonight and kiss him under the mistletoe.It shouldn’t be a problem, if only Donghyuck, the fool he is, isn’t in love with Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	mistle-woes

**Author's Note:**

> **23 days of wonder day 1 - mistletoe**
> 
> (title is a horrible pun. please forgive me. i'm procrastinating when i wrote this hehe.)

Joy and merriment are supposed to reign during Christmas parties, and indeed, it reflects in every single part of Kim Jungwoo’s living room.

Well, except for the sad, lonely corner Donghyuck claimed as his territory the instant he arrived, with despair and bitterness hanging over the air being his companions.

It’s not like he’s not in the mood to party. Three days before, Jeno had to endure a makeshift fashion show Donghyuck conducted in their small dorm room just so he can help Donghyuck pick out the right outfit to wear. He was  _ really _ looking forward to it, and he’s sure he would be having fun right now had it not been for Renjun.

See here, Huang Renjun, Donghyuck’s childhood friend who moved to Korea and entered his life when they were six, second place titleholder of who owns the most plushies (Jaemin is first), same guy with the little snaggletooth who announced to an entire covered court when they were in sixth grade that “Only  _ I _ am allowed to bully Lee Donghyuck! Anybody else who does so will personally deal with  _ me.”,  _ his companion through college entrance exams and the hellhole itself, his best friend for almost fifteen years, is the reason why Donghyuck’s sulking.

A few hours before the party, in the backseat of Jeno’s second hand Honda, Renjun made the declaration that he’s hunting down Mark Lee tonight and kiss him under the mistletoe. 

It shouldn’t be a problem, if only Donghyuck, the fool he is, isn’t in love with Renjun.

Yes, he’s in love with his childhood best friend who doesn’t look like he’ll be returning Donghyuck’s feelings soon. Woe is he. Christmas is dead.

It’s not his fault that his best friend is a strong force to reckon with. Renjun did not just enter his heart—he barged, wedged, and scrambled his way into the pits of Donghyuck’s pitiful yearning heart. 

The instant they arrived at the party, Renjun immediately excused himself to look for Mark Lee, and that was Donghyuck’s cue to be gloomy throughout the rest of the night.

He thinks he would’ve stayed there all night if it weren’t for two girls stumbling by his corner, peppering kisses on each other’s face. To top it all off, they don’t seem to notice that Donghyuck is there.

“Okay,” Donghyuck says as he finally leaves his spot, carefully holding the almost empty glass of punch Jaemin handed him a few minutes ago.

He finishes his drink and returns the glass to the bar before proceeding to search a new corner to brood in. As he does so, he spots something else altogether.

There’s a scowl that immediately forms on his face as he recognizes the features of none other than Mark Lee—the campus heartthrob and the love of his darling Renjun’s life, leaning by one of the wooden furnitures in all his Adidas glory.

_ Well,  _ Donghyuck thinks to himself, thinking about Renjun’s mission tonight.  _ Looks like he’s not that hard to find. _

However, something happens that almost makes him stumble in place.

A sophomore, probably a year younger than Donghyuck, one with the longest limbs he’s ever seen in his life, approaches Mark with a smile that could put photoshopped magazine models to shame.  _ Jung Sungchan,  _ he thinks as his mind registers who the person is.

And then Mark Lee takes Jung Sungchan’s hand and Jung Sungchan leans in towards Mark Lee and then Jung Sungchan and Mark Lee are kissing and there’s not even a mistletoe anywhere near them but Jung Sungchan and Mark Lee are kissing and Donghyuck cannot believe his eyes for a moment.

It’s the thought of Renjun that reels him back to reality. Donghyuck had his fair share of listening to Renjun ramble on about the galaxies in Mark Lee’s eyes to know that his best friend is in too deep already. He immediately searches the room, looking for the bright yellow sweater that Renjun wore tonight. Has he seen it? Did he already kiss Mark Lee before? Did Mark Lee even let Renjun kiss him?

The only thing left to do now is to check on Renjun. Sure, Donghyuck’s heart right now is flat out broken, but even though Renjun is the cause of it, he can’t bear the thought of Renjun going through the same thing. That’s why he curses Kim Jungwoo and his wealth for being able to afford an  _ extremely  _ spacious living room that makes it difficult for him to instantly find his best friend.

Just as he’s about to call for backup in the form of an almost tipsy Jaemin, he spots a mistletoe hanging near the fireplace, and underneath it, bundled up in a bright yellow sweater and warmth, is Renjun.

Donghyuck frowns once he sees the other guy mirroring his expression just a few minutes back—moody, gloomy, and cursing Christmas. He makes his way towards Renjun who acknowledges his presence once he’s only a few steps away.

“Hey,” he says. “What happened?”

“You’re right,” Renjun huffs, glancing to the floor. “Mark Lee will never like me.”

Donghyuck can’t even remember when he said that.

“I never said Mark Lee will never like you,” he says.

Renjun huffs. “Back in the car, you said the entire thing is just a mission aiming for failure. That’s pretty much the same thing.”

Ah,  _ that  _ he remembers. It earned him a good arm beating from Jaemin.

Renjun lets out a heavy sigh, and the small gesture makes Donghyuck’s heart crack even just a little bit. “I should’ve listened to you…”

Technically, Donghyuck said those words because he was jealous, and not because Mark Lee  _ isn’t  _ capable of liking Renjun back. Still, he doesn’t say that.

Renjun then leans his head against the wall. “I told him to meet under the mistletoe. When he did, I laid my heart out right there like an idiot, and then after all that, instead of a kiss, I got a reply that he has a boyfriend. Already. I’m so stupid.”

“Hey, hey,” Donghyuck calls as Renjun bumps his head against the wall. “Stop that.”

Renjun doesn’t stop.

Donghyuck groans as he takes the matter in his hands. Literally. He takes Renjun’s head to prevent him from getting a lump and then pulls him so that Renjun’s head is leaning against his shoulder.

“Jeez,” he mutters, praying to any higher being he can think of to hide his racing heartbeat from Renjun. “You’re really going to die for a guy? At a Christmas party? At least do it after Christmas itself.”

Renjun chuckles against his shoulder, but makes no effort to move away. Donghyuck is thankful for the position because that means he can hide the fact that his face is beet red right now.

Donghyuck looks up and sees the mistletoe still hanging above them. He then looks down and sees Renjun, his darling Renjun, his best friend, and the love of his foolish life. There’s a silent whisper that finds its way to Donghyuck’s ears that says something like  _ Now’s your chance, do it!  _

However, he doesn’t really want to take advantage of the situation. Sure, it’ll be a bonus in Donghyuck’s part, but his main priority will always be Renjun.

So what he does instead is he cradles Renjun’s face in his hands, gently removes his head from his shoulder, and gingerly places a light kiss on Renjun’s forehead.

It’s the same forehead kiss Donghyuck gave Renjun agreed to be his friend when they were six. It’s the same forehead kiss Donghyuck gave Renjun made that speech in the covered court during their seventh grade. It’s the same forehead kiss Donghyuck gave Renjun when they both passed the college entrance exams.

It’s the forehead kiss that serves as a promise that Donghyuck is there for Renjun, no matter what.

At that, Renjun breaks into a smile, and for the first time this entire night, there’s an unmistakable glimmer in his eyes. “Thanks,”

“Gross!” Someone yells from beside them. Donghyuck turns his head and sees Jaemin pointing at them with a baguette. “You two are gross!”

“It’s a forehead kiss,” Donghyuck says exasperatedly.

Jaemin shakes his head, waving the baguette in the air. “It’s still gross!”

“Aww…” Renjun coos. “Does Jaemin want a kiss too?”

“No!” Jaemin yells as he runs away, but Donghyuck and Renjun are already chasing him. “Get away from me! Jeno! Jeno—damn it, stop flirting with Chenle for a while and help me!”

In the end, Renjun has managed to tackle Jaemin on the floor and both Donghyuck and Renjun kiss each of his cheeks as he wails in pretentious agony, and then they both run away from him before he can hit them, and it’s all very fun and light and Renjun is smiling and Donghyuck’s heart is soaring.

Joy and merriment—he doesn’t really need a Christmas party to experience it, not when he has Renjun by his side, who makes him feel just that and a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for indulging my brain rot hehe
> 
> be my friend please!! ♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/halfmoonjisung)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/halfmoonjisung)


End file.
